An impressive body of evidence suggest that insulin resistance (IR) syndrome may be an intermediate phenotype for hypertension. While some of the evidence is based on physiological associations among insulin resistance, hyper-insulinemia, and factors that regulate blood pressure, two observations in MA suggest that insulin resistance/hyperinsulinemia is a familial trait; and hyper-insulinemia predicts the development of hypertension.